


Maribat Fanfics Worth Reading on Wattpad

by Maribat (ChoirGirl)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoirGirl/pseuds/Maribat
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Wattpad Stories





	1. IMPORTANT

These are just the summaries of the stories. I recommend you go and check these stories out on Wattpad.


	2. klouslife29876

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maribat

  * 🎵Girl Bands Rock! 🎵 
    * Basically, Marinette and her girl rock band, travel to Gotham and they end up meeting the Wayne's. See how this plays out.😈😈😈 I own none of the songs or characters.
  * I don't know 
    * Damian and Marinette are the kids of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al-Ghul. Marinette is one year older then Damian. When they haven't seen each other in six years, but reconnect, what happens? Does Bruce accept his daughter? Let's find out.
  * Damianette 
    * This is a Damianette fanction. Sorry guys some of them might be a little all over the place.
  * Not what Your Expected 
    * Marinette is a UFC Champion. She is in Gotham for the Championship. When she was twelve her parents died in a fire and she went to live with her Aunt Tikki and Uncle Plagg. She's twenty two and is crowned Champion of UFC. What happens when she meets Damian Wayne and they go out?
    * Read and find out.
  * I'm part God? 
    * Marinette has known someting about her was different than everyone else. But when a monster straight out of a myth attacks her and she has to escape.
    * Read and find out.
    * I don't own any characters.
  * Black Widows Kid 
    * Marinette Romanoff, has always known who her mother is. She's always known that. But when Steve Rogers come looking for Natasha, what will he discover? And will Marinette discover who her father is?
    * Do the rest of the Avengers know about Marinette? How will they react?
    * Read and find out.
    * Warning:
    * Cursing:
    * And Marinette has powers but doesn't discover them till she's twenty one.
  * Me a Punk? Your so Right. 
    * Marinette was born in Gotham. But she had to move away since her parents got a really good bakery bulding in Paris. So she was leaving behind her best friend, and her whole family.
    * What happens when she returns for a class trip, and end ends up reverting back to old habits. What will the sheep of her class think?
    * Read and find out.
    * Warning: 
      * Swearing
      * Intense make out sessions
    * Hey, so I am republishing this book. The storyline is the same, but I stoped following it and went off course, so I'm redoing it.
  * Cat or Mouse? 
    * Marinette was on the streets when she was younger, and was taken in by Salina Kyle. She was raised by the sirens, till she was adopted by Tom and Sabine. Over the years she's come back to visit. And she has been playing a game with a certain baby bird of cat and mouse.
    * Follow Marinette and Damian as we see their relationship unfold.
    * ⚠️Warning ⚠️ 
      * Mentions sex,
      * Suggestive language,
      * Swearing.
    * Future reference, none of the characters are mine. None of them!
  * Living with our Friends 
    * Marinette, Chloé and Adrien have been in college for four years in National City. What happens when Marinette meets Damian in class with his best friend? Read and find out.
  * Christmas Time. 
    * Marinette spends her first Christmas away from her family. She's been taking classes at Gotham University for a whole semester now, and decided to stay in Gotham because of the weather. Let's see what are Marinette is up to this Christmas.
  * Jokes on You 
    * Marinette is sent to live with her godmother at the age of sixteen. She's stayed in contact with her over the years, but became distant when Hawkmoth awoke.
    * Read to see how everything plays out.
  * How to feel 
    * Marinette moves to Gotham alone.
    * She ran away from her friends and family. She didn't want to be a burden, so she didn't say where she was going. She left one note and that was it. Follow Marinette as she tried to heal through dangerous activities. Will her Aunts protect her from the nightmares and truths that follow her around? Or will our favorite guy for Marinette help heal her the right way?
  * Reunion at Last  

    * Marinette and Damian grew up in the League of Assassins. They were separated after the big attack. Master Fu trained Marinette while she was there but he found her wondering around the mountain with soot and burns on her arms when she was three. Talia betrothed Damian and Marinette when they were five. Marinette trained to become the next Guardian of the Miraculous, Damian trained to take over for his grandfather. What happens when on a trip to Gotham, they reunite for the first time in years? How will Damian react? Will Marinette be free from Lila for good?
  * Tell me the Truth 
    * Marinette's only goal is to survive.
    * Survival at school.
    * Survival at home.
    * Survival of her own mind, that was filed with all sorts of horrors.
    * With only a handful of people she can trust, what happens when she gets sick on a class trip and is taken in by the Wayne's?
    * Will Lila be exposed?
    * Read and find out.
    * Warning: 
      * This is a little more grown up then my other Fanfics. So please don't read if you, a) Don't like any Lemon stories, b) don't like darker stories, c) love Adrien and Lila.
    * Mentions: 
      * Sex,
      * Rape,
      * Anxiety,
      * Depression,
      * And vivid dreams.
    * If you don't like any of the things that I have listed please don't read. Enjoy.😄
  * Where to Go? 
    * Marinette was originally born in Gotham, but was adopted when she was 14 by Tom and Sabine. When she leaves behind a family, a boyfriend, and lots of friends, what happens when Lila tries to stir trouble but has it backfire? Read and find out.
  * Robin heals a Ladybug 
    * Marinette is done with her class. She was adopted by Jagged Stone a few years ago after Adrien/Chat killed them. After the recent hospitalization, she finally gets the hint. Jagged had already had a plan in motion to move her away from them, along with Chloé, Luka and Kagami. She's sick and tired of the way she has been treated, so she starts over at her new home.
    * Who will she meet?
    * How will our dear Marinette recover from her emotional and physical trauma? Will there be some life changing events that happen to Marinette?
    * Read and find out.
  * He Knows 
    * Marinette goes to Gotham with her class. There she sees her boyfriend and meets his family for the first time. What happens when Damian finds out his girlfriend was hiding Lilas bullying from him?
    * Read and find out.
  * Starting over 
    * Marinette is tired of Lila making her life a living hell. She is tired of Adrien not doing anything. One day she just snapped. Marinette packed her bags and moved to Gotham. She graduated early and was only staying to help Mrs. B with her grading. What happens when she is reunited with an old friend? How will the Wayne family react to the pair?
    * ON HOLD!!!
  * Would you Be My Lady? 
    * Marinette and Adrien are moved from Paris to Gotham by Adriens mom, who has awoken from her magical coma. When Marinette has to face Damian for the first time after a really nasty phone call, what will happen? Will her godfather, and uncle figure help her out?
    * Read and find out.
  * You can't Touch what you Don't Feel 
    * Marinette wasn't doing good.
    * She was struggling to keep her head above the water.
    * Class is hell.
    * Home is hell.
    * Life is hell.
    * So she stops feeling.
    * She stops smiling.
    * She became more aggressive to hide behind her pain. With Hawkmoth gone, and a graduation surprise around the corner, Will Marinette be able to feel again after everything that's happened?
    * Read to see.
    * Warning: 
      * This is a little more grown up then my other Fanfics. So please don't read if you, a) Don't like any Lemon stories, b) don't like darker stories, c) love Lila.
    * Mentions: 
      * Sex,
      * Anxiety,
      * Depression,
      * And vivid dreams.
    * If you don't like any of the things that I have listed please don't read. Enjoy.😄
  * Music for the Soul 
    * Marinette loves music. And when Jagged Stone finds out she can sing, he forces her to sing with him in his latest hot song. After it blows up, she starts writing. What happens when her class go to Gotham and Jagged shows up with the Wayne's to put together a contract?
    * Read and find out.
  * Music for the Soul: Book 2 
    * It's 13 years later.
    * Marinette hasn't told Damian about Clara, but she has told Chloé and the rest of her friends. Everyone but the BatFam. When Damian takes a trip to One Tree Valley and sees Marinette (Marianne) for the first time.
    * What happens?
    * Does Clara accept her dad or does she get mad!!
  * Moving On 
    * Marinette has been visiting Gotham since she was 10. She goes and stays with her godfather Alfred. She has kept a connection with him when he moved to Gotham. When she came over the summer she noticed that he was working with a very powerful man. Bruce Wayne. He had three adopted sons and one blood son. Over the years she gets close to the Waynes. She makes them cloths and suites for events. She refused to go to any events. One summer Alfred noticed that the light in her eyes dimmed dramatically.Not only did he see but the others saw too.
  * Trips to Remember 
    * Marinette and Chloé go back to Gotham to escape their class. But not even three months later, they follow. What happens? Will Chloé and Marinette be able to face their old friends? Will their boyfriends be able to protect them?
    * Find out now.
  * Breaking Free 
    * With Adruy back in Paris for a month, she finds out what exactly happened to her daughter and her favorite designer. Taking maters into her hands, and with the permission of Marinette's parents, takes legal guardian of her and moves them to Gotham. What happens to Marinette and Chloe?
    * I don't own characters. Just the story line.
  * The Old and the New 
    * In this story, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy have been taking care of Marinette since she was five. But one day a social worker discovered her and Marinette was adopted by Tom and Sabine. Marinette had to leave behind her friends and most importantly her boyfriend. What happens when a trip to Gotham, helps redeem her honor. What happens when Damian, Ivy and Harley learn its not just her school life that is leaving her with bruises. What does Tikki have to say about her foster parents?
    * I do not own any of these characters.




	3. IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morganlbr

Marinette was pratically raised in the league of assasins. Her, Damian, and five other kids pratically grew up together. That is until Deathstroke attacked. The good thing is that they kept in contact with each other. What happens when they finally see each other face to face?


	4. Devil Disguised as an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daminettelover

Marinette and Damian were raised together in the League of Assassins. They got bonded together when they were 9 years old. When they were 10 an attack came and they got separated. They vowed that they would find each other again.

Stuff happens to both of them, but Marinette gets more bad stuff than good stuff. And they get a change to, when Marinette wins a trip to Gotham for her class 8 years later, when they are 18.


	5. Daminette Betrothed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TtzchenDiehl

❗Picture doesn't belong to me❗

A German trying to write a fanfic in English. 😅

Daminette story.  
Marinette was raised by the League of Assassins, alongside Damian.

-Class salt  
-Lila salt  
-Adrien salt --> later redemtion


	6. He Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klouslife29876

Marinette goes to Gotham with her class. There she sees her boyfriend and meets his family for the first time. What happens when Damian finds out his girlfriend was hiding Lilas bullying from him?  
Read and find out.


	7. Daminette secretly betrothed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XxSnow_WolfxX5

marinette is not who she seems, when you think of marinette the first thing that comes to mind is clumsy, bubbly, and sweet. but what if it was just a cover.

read to find out marinettes secret


	8. Daminette : Love and Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kawaii_girl386

Well this is a 15 chapter story of daminette.

Marinette is not a pushover in this story she stands up for herself and she doesn't allow them to always bully her physically and mentally bully her.

She get to gotham where she meets Damien not caring about his status , over the course of 2 months she slowly falls in love .

And Damien is hell bent on exposing the foxes lies and giving his angel justice and she changed him for the better.


	9. Bio-dad Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DaminetteWriter

In this story Lila came back and made marinette's family and friends go against her. But Chloe, Kim, Alex, Nino, Luka, Kagami, Jagged Stone, penny, and Ms. Mendeleve weren't that stupid. After marinette had enough her parents kicked her out, she was living with Chloe, she was a singer and actress nettei (she used a blond wig) she calls her biological dad Bruce Wayne. Now she is going to live with her sibling. She will also meet her 2 brothers after 12 years. How will thing go?


	10. Daminette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lee2sara

In this story, Marinette Chen Wang isn't like any normal girl, she's a student at the Desa Mahkot Highschool and a hero known as White Warrior her entire family were heros and now they past it to Marinette, her father trained her and her mother taught her about style how to keep your identity a secret change name, hair, eyes, always have your mask on and never talk unless it's urgent deepen voice went talking.

When Marinette is in school or in public her name is Sarah Lee, her eyes had blue contacts and a long blue wig so no one could tell is was her.

When Marinette is White Warrior her true complexion shows she had beautiful long Rose Pink hair and purple eyes 

(Since every highschool has a bully, popular kid, nerd and that's the basic and you guys know the rest she's a bit dark mysterious but no one even knows she exist)

She was in a class with a popular kid she's a liar her name was Heather Williams. Everyone hates Sarah but she could careless. 

And Marinette lives in China.

( And Marinette's a biker chick I want her to be cool and I don't know what's with me and bikes)

Age:- Damian 17  
Jason 18  
Sarah 17

(Now on with the story)


	11. Miraculous Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shadow_crawler

this is a daminette story. 

Marinette is given the cold shoulder by everyone of her class thanks to Lila's lies everyone except for a few persons and one you wouldn't have guest. Nino, Alix, Kim and Chloe after Sabrina betrayed her. Marinette wins a contest for her class to go to Gothem for 2 months. But Marinette isn't the happy, clumsy and shy girl anymore thanks to her ex friends. maybe making a new friend will help her and help her let the others see the truth.


	12. Forced Marriage (Daminette au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace_23-08

Daminette au ♥️

This is where Marinette confessed her feelings to Adrien but just got rejected. Alya being a good best friend confronted Adrien and when they noticed that marinette was gone and run back to the bakery and Alya run after her. After a few hours of comforting her best friend Marinette insisted that she should go home because it's getting late but after Alya go home a unknown people intrude her room and knock her unconscious.

Damian was having a bad day but he's day have gotten more worse when an unknown assasins intrude his room he tried to figth them but failed. When he woke up he was back at the league of assasins and he noticed that there was an unknown girl in front of him that is unconscious and beside her was a little cage with a little bug mouse ladybug themed.

What will happen next? will they able to escape? will they be forced to marry each other to save the guardians and keep peace between them?

Please read to find out.


	13. Until We Meet Again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mackenzie Zollner

After three years of being Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng has to leave. She cuts off all connections with her friends, all except one.

Cover art by @_.lina.ali._ on Instagram


	14. Love Bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone_Phantasma

Inspired by Day 28:Childhood Friends AU by littlekittykanny on AO3.


	15. Stupid Maribat one shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0mayochan0

This is based off of Damientte December-ish  
I'm working on this book as I am writing my other one.... Whoop... idk just enjoy 

I own nothing rights go to zag and DC comics 

I like the cover lol


	16. \\The return of the devil in disguise //Daminette au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> storywriter12347

Marinette lost everything...  
Her biological parents kicked her out at the age of five years old and was taken in by the joker and Harley Quinn.  
By the age of 10 Marinette was the best trained out of all of the criminals. Unfortunately, Joker and Harley were deemed 'unsuitable parents', so she was adopted by the french couple ,Tom and Sabine.  
At the age of 16 her class won a trip to Gotham curtesy of the one and only, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
Lila bullies Marinette as she is jealous of her. The only real friends Marinette have are Luka, Kagami, Chloé, Max, Nino, Nathaniel and Kim.  
Let's see what happens when Marinette reveals her past to her class...


	17. Hello to the new Mari ~ Daminette {Finished}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crazy_child_of_hades

Four years Mari had suffered at the hands of the people she once called friends and all because of one Lier Rossi. She joined the clas when they were 12 they are now 16 and Mari has had enough of the constant stream of abuse from her class so when Jagged offered to take her to Gotham to finish her schooling she took it.


	18. Life is full of suprises [COMPLETED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmmppppppppppp

Marinette is a high school student who was the target of bullying by a liar named Lila thinking she had good friends she brushes it of. When everyone is against her will she become friends with the enemy? 

No miraculous-sorry abt that

I'm this story marinette doesn't have a crush on adrien and he is lilas "partner" in a way


	19. Tuhibu alshayatin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanjanette

A whole book with maribat but mostly Daminette Oneshots.Hope you enjoy 💮


	20. Honeymoon Gone Wrong | A Daminette Special |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be_Spoiled03

After Damian Wayne Marries his one and only Soulmate, Marinette Dupain-cheng, Which is Marinette Wayne now, They both head out Gotham to Paris for their Honeymoon, But what happes when They don't make it to Paris?

| Started | 9 of August 2020 |

| Ended | 13 of August 2020 |

| Complete | √ |

~Be_Spoiled03


	21. Trips to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klouslife29876

Marinette and Chloé go back to Gotham to escape their class. But not even three months later, they follow. What happens? Will Chloé and Marinette be able to face their old friends? Will their boyfriends be able to protect them?  
Find out now.


	22. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klouslife29876

Marinette has been visiting Gotham since she was 10. She goes and stays with her godfather Alfred. She has kept a connection with him when he moved to Gotham. When she came over the summer she noticed that he was working with a very powerful man. Bruce Wayne. He had three adopted sons and one blood son. Over the years she gets close to the Waynes. She makes them cloths and suites for events. She refused to go to any events. One summer Alfred noticed that the light in her eyes dimmed dramatically.Not only did he see but the others saw too.  
Chapter Management


	23. moving to gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> longfish

Marinette tired of getting bullied tried to commit suicide. After her ex friends said that she was just fishing for attention she decides to move to gotham. what will happen if the the ice prince of gotham sweeps her off her feet.

this is a daminette fanfiction


	24. Was I ever your daugher? ******LOOK AT AGAIN********

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer_vibes29

So ummm.....

I saw lots of these, and I thoughts I should do this too, cause some doesn't go to my taste....

Teehee✌️✌️  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marinette Wayne, an adopted daughter of the sweet couple in Paris, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain. She is known as Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

So let's past forward, she got her miraculous blah blah blah... she got rejected by our innocent cinnamon roll Adrien... Gets framed by Lila blah blah (black sheep)

Anyways, she was adopted by the french-asian couple when she was 8 years old, since Bruce doesn't want any distraction while he's on "work".

the rest will be explained on the introduction on the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NIT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.


	25. DAMINETTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rimjhimsrivastava450

Damien Wayne, marinette dupain cheng, lila salt, popular etc


	26. One shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MCupina

These one shots of crossovers that will be based on fan fictions read in wattpad, fan fiction, and Ao3, and of my favorite books, movies, series, and/or comics. Hope you like them

The cover was made by me and the images I used are not mine, so credit to the owners. Also, all the characters used in these mini stories that obviously are not created by me, are not mine, also the plots that in some cases will be off the book, comic, serie or movie it appears are also from the owners, if not the plots are from my imagination.

PS. The majority will include Percy Jackson and Stiles Stilinski. 

Ps 2. I'm sorry for any ortographical error they might be, but english is my second language


	27. Miraculous Salt One-Shots *On Hold*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissastudios101

Just One-shots about Lila and the Class getting what they deserve. Fell free to request but please read the request chapter first! Includes but not limeted to= Classsalt. Alyasalt, Lilasalt, Tom and Sabine salt and Busiersalt. Ships included= Ladrin, Marichat, Adrienette, Ladynior, Kagami x Luka, Chloe x Natheniel, Jasonette as brother and sister. Also incudes Maribat. Feel free to request ships though, Resquest chapter goes into further deatail. Enjoy!


	28. New girl in Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucylulu1239

She has organized a trip to Gotham for her class. Her class has turned against her except for Chloe, Adrien, Kim, Alix, and Nathaniel because of Lila. Her parents where killed in front of her. If there is a Akuma in Paris who will stop it? I know it's not a great summary but I can't tell you the whole story.


	29. Princess of Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galaxy_Wolf_Bitches

Pog fir short.

What if Marinette was from Gotham? What if she was best friends with Damian? What if Adrien was gay? This book answers all of those questions.

Based of 'Me a Punk? Your so Right.' by @miraculouslife9876


	30. Jokes on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klouslife29876

Marinette is sent to live with her godmother at the age of sixteen. She's stayed in contact with her over the years, but became distant when Hawkmoth awoke.   
Read to see how everything plays out.


	31. Maribat one shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmehraj

A book where I will throw my maribat one shot ideas maybe sometimes two shots or three shots nevermind

Requests open


	32. Crime City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiera8503

This is a Damianette story. None of the pictures used in this are mine.


End file.
